


Dean Winchester NSFW Alphabet

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Ever wondered what Dean is like? Here you go...





	Dean Winchester NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they‘re like after sex)**

It depends on the sex you had but if Dean has he time to treat you right, he certainly will. Who would have thought that Dean’s clingy? As hard as he appears on the outside, as soft he’s on the inside. He’ll pull you close to him, pressing his body to yours, enjoying the intimacy, savour every second because he of all people know, that nothing lasts forever.

* * *

***

**B = Body Parts (Their favorite body parts of them and also their partner)**

Some might say that the favorite body part of for Dean is your boobs. But in reality, it’s your lips. He goes crazy when he is seeing you bite down on them. Also he enjoys touching them, trailing his thumbs along your bottom lip before he leans in for a kiss. And seeing these perfect lips around his cock is literally driving him wild. What he likes about him are his arms. He likes how it feels when he wraps them around your body. He loves that he can make you feel protected, as if nothing bad can happen to you when he is holding you tight.

* * *

***

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

A secret kink of Dean is cum and anything that has to do with it. When he cums in your mouth, he loves to see you play with it. See the white puddle on your tongue as you open up your mouth for him before you spit it out into your hand. He loves to watch you lick it up from your palm and swallow it. He can’t take his eyes off you when you do that. He also loves how you swallow it without any problem. He will watch your face closely and ask for you to open up your mouth to show him that you have swallowed it all. He will then kiss you hungrily, searching for the residue of his taste on your tongue. As much as Dean loves to cum in your mouth, he also enjoys cuming in your pussy. He loves how the cum drips out when he pulls out of you. He will lean back and watch you when your fingers dig into your hole and you will put it to your mouth and lick them clean.

* * *

***

**D = Dirty Secret (A dirty secret of theirs)**

Not really a secret but it’s something only you know. You know how Dean can work his mouth. The sass and oral fixation are strong with this one and oh, he can put it to good use. He loves to talk dirty to you and loves it when you talk dirty to him. It sends him over the edge. He loves to tease you with it, whispering dirty things into your ear, sending you dirty text and calling you up whenever he has time to tell you what he would like to do to you when he gets to see you next. He would be waiting for you at home and as soon as you set your foot through the door, you would be his.

* * *

***

**E = Experience (How experienced are they?)**

Dean is an expert. He traveled a lot and he used to have a girl in every damn state but now you’re glad that you can call him yours and vise versa. He will not stop until you gasp for air, your nails clawing into his back when a hell of an orgasm washes over you. And that dirty mouth comes in handy again. His tongue is as dirty as his mouth, licking you with expertise, tickling you at your sensitive bud until you can not help but cum all over him. He would lick and suck you dry before he starts to make you wet again, lapping at your cunt like his life depends on it.

* * *

***

**F = Favourite Position**

Dean loves it when you’re in control. He would probably not admit it openly but since he always has to be the one in control of his life and every situation. When he’s with you, he’d like to let loose. He loves it when you’re on top, controlling the pace and depths. His hands will sneak up your body and pinch at your nipple when you riding him to your orgasm. When you’re done, you will just let yourself down on to him and bury your face in the crook of his neck. His arms will then lock themselves around you and hold you in place. And that when he’s taking over. He’d make you get up on your knees slightly for leverage before he’d pound into you, making you cum all over again. He will not rest until he feels your inner walls squeezing at his cock.

* * *

***

**G = Goofy (Are they serious in the moment or more of a sense of humor?)**

Dean’s always up for a good laugh and that’s a huge turn on. He’ll start off goofy and there’s always giggles before and after the two of you have had sex. But right in the moment? He can be very serious. He can turn from a goofball into an animalistic sex god in minutes and the variety of it keeps you alive.

* * *

***

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes?)**

Honestly, Dean doesn’t groom a lot. He has other things to worry about. But every now and then, whenever he can get a hold on Sam’s razor or when he thinks of it, he’ll do it.

* * *

***

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment?)**

Dean can be very intense. It depends on his mood. When he has anger boiled up inside of him, he can be very dominating and rough. As if he has anger he needs to fuck out. And then there are times he can be very thoughtful and his aim will only be to please you with feather light touches and soft kisses.

* * *

***

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He rarely does it because he would rather have you jacking him off. But if he does, he likes to do it in the shower. That way, Sam wouldn’t hear him. Dean would lean against the shower wall with the water raining on him. He would cup his cock, stroking it up and down, giving it a hard squeeze every now and then, like you would do it. His mind would play a little movie of you. How he was holding your breasts, massaging them while you grind down on him. He would buckle his hips up into his hand while he strokes his balls with the other one until he feels the warmth of his cum running down.

* * *

***

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Sometimes, only sometimes when he’s not letting you have control in bed, Dean loves to claim the control for himself. He loves for you to beg, making you use your dirty mouth to beg for his cock, beg for him to fuck you. He would tie your hands above your head and have his way with you. Until you beg him for release.

* * *

***

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Dean’s not home much but when he’s back and has you to himself, he would do it everywhere if he can get a hold of you alone. You could go for a drink and you would end up fucking him in the restroom of the bar. The two of you could go to a theme park and you would end up fucking in a quiet corner of a haunted house. You could take him clothes shopping and he would press his body against yours in the dressing room, fucking you while the people are waiting outside in line to try on their clothes. But still he prefers the bedroom because he can then be sure that he can do whatever he wants with you and nobody would hear you scream his name.

* * *

***

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Dean loves the fact that he can make you cum. Every time. Multiple times if he wants to. He makes it his personal challenge to see if he can beat the day before. He especially loves it how you loose yourself in the moment and the sound you make when you cum? That alone is keeping him alive for days.

* * *

***

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do)**

There is not one thing Dean wouldn’t do. He always tries every thing once. How could he know that he doesn’t like it when he’s never done it, right?

* * *

***

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving)**

Dean likes to see you on your knees, sucking him off. He will push his hips against your face, meeting the back of your throat with the tip of his dick and he enjoys the gagging sound you make. Bonus if you look up at him while doing it. But as much as he likes this, he loves it even more when he can eat you out. You’re the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. He loves to watch you squirm when his tongue hits your right spot and he loves it even more when he can coax sweet moans from your mouth.

* * *

***

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

It really depends on the mood and situation you’re both in. When you’re having a quickie in a bathroom of a restaurant, it can be fast and rough but in bed, at home, you are relaxed and you will take your time.

* * *

***

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex?)**

Dean loves them! Whenever, where ever! Maybe he does love them because of the lack of time you’re able to spend together. He loves the thought of him being able to turn you on within seconds. It gives him a confident boost. Although he loves quickies, he still prefers to have long sessions because then he can show off his skills.

* * *

***

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks?)**

Oh, Dean, that cheeky son of a bitch is a risk taker. He doesn’t care if he would get caught. Not when he’s with you. You can’t say that you mind, though. The thought of getting caught or someone hearing the two of you turns him on even.

* * *

***

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last?)**

Dean is very athletic. You can see that hunting is keeping him in shape. Therefore, he can keep on going for hours. You’ll have multiple orgasms and sweat from head to toes before he even gets started. And after he would cum, there is not a lot of recovery time before he would start playing with your hair again, signaling you that he is up for the next round. He can keep it going the whole night if he wanted to. You will always end up having troubles walking the next day.

* * *

***

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

You would always find yourself in a erotic shop with Dean. He would try new toys and buying you things you would play with while he is not around. His favorite toy for you? The small vibrator he could control with a remote. He would make you wear it on your outings together. Dean would turn up the vibration to the max before he would completely turn it off when he sees that you’re squirming and close to release. He’s just a big tease, really.

* * *

***

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Dean is not generally mean in bed but oh, hell, he likes to tease. He is unfair in terms of he would not stop for you to cool down after an orgasm. You two have a safe word and if that one is not said, he will keep pushing you to the next orgasm until you’re numb.

* * *

***

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Dean’s not loud during sex. He would whisper dirty things in your ear rather than saying them out loud. He will moan when he cums, that’s about it and it sends you over the edge because it is the most beautiful sound. He wants for you to be loud, though. He loves for you to scream his name when he makes you cum. He needs to hear you moan to know that he is doing it right. To know, that you’re making all those sounds just for him.

* * *

***

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcanon)**

The two of you have a tendency to voyeurism. You like to watch each other jacking off. Dean would be sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room while you would be in bed, your back resting on the headboard. He would watch you turn yourself on; rubbing and spreading your folds with your fingers, moaning his name while your eyes are trained on each other. It turns you on to see his cock getting hard just by watching you. You would use your vibrator, licking at it and move it in and out of your mouth while Dean starts to stroke his cock lightly. When you push it into your pussy he would let out a groan. You know that he can imagine his dick between your legs and it turns you on so much. He would watch you having an orgasm and before he couldn’t take it anymore, he would walk to the bed and fuck you roughly, jealous that it wasn’t him that could make you cum and determined to draw his name from your lips.

* * *

***

**X = X-Ray (What’s going on in those pants?)**

Dean is not shy when it comes to his manhood. Although he knows that he’s not as big as Sam but he can satisfy you with it and hearing you and other girls telling him how big it is just adds fuel to his ego. He’s standing pretty tall when erect and the thickness of it makes you squirm in delight.

* * *

***

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Sometimes, Dean can act like a teenager who just discovered sex and therefore wants to have it 24/7. His sex drive is up the roof when he’s around you. Maybe to make up for the lost time he was gone. All he can think of is fucking you and when no one is watching, he would always try to touch you and tease you in every possible way. He needs you and always wants to be near you.  

* * *

***

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Dean doesn’t need much sleep. After sex, he would hold you close and run his hand along your arms, back or head. He likes the idea of you falling asleep in his arms while he can caresses you and watches you. He’d stay like this until he too, will fall asleep and maybe this time, he won’t even wake up from a nightmare.


End file.
